1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and, more particularly, a camera in which components arranged inside the camera are optimally arranged to cope with miniaturization of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a film popularly used in a camera is a 35-mm film having a width of 35 mm and stored in a 135-format cartridge.
In recent years, however, with progress having been made in film techniques, there have been proposed a lot of compact films on which photographic information or the like can be magnetically recorded.
For example, a technique associated with a small-format color negative film is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-165166, and a compact film cartridge associated with a technique of easily confirming a trimming area on a film is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-142641.
When such a film is used, a compact and lightweight camera can be realized, and a zoom lens at a high magnification can be easily used.
However, when an overall camera is miniaturized without changing the conventional component arrangement inside the camera to cope with the miniaturization of the a film, the holding properties related to the gripping properties and operability of the camera are degraded to cause camera shake.
In addition, when the position of a release button is lowered to cope with miniaturization of the camera, the release button is not easily operated, and a camera shake easily occurs.
For this reason, it has been difficult to increase the magnification of the photographic lens in compact cameras, and more particularly, to perform telephotography by changing the photographic lens into a zoom lens.